


Dos objetivos

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay solo dos cosas que Albus quiere en esta vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos objetivos

** Dos objetivos **

 

Hay solo dos cosas que Albus quiere en esta vida.

 

Una de ellas es ser Ministro de la Magia. Es decir, le han enseñado desde chico a superarse y así poder ser mejor que sus padres, para seguir prosperando. Su padre es Jefe de Aurors, así que lo único que se le ocurrió al segundo hijo de los Potter, es encabezar el ministerio.

 

La otra cosa duerme en este momento recostada sobre su pecho.

 

Scorpius Malfoy respira suavemente, dormido luego de un largo día. Están con los EXTASIS, así que no tienen mucho tiempo para hacer otra cosa que estudiar.

 

Pero Albus no tiene problema, se conforma con un par de besos antes de irse a dormir.

 

Mientras el sueño le va ganando, Albus Severus Potter piensa que ya tiene la mitad de los objetivos en su vida cumplidos.

 

FIN


End file.
